The tournament
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Po and Tigress have been batteling for the past few weeks and Shifu sends them of to a tournament hopefally to make them to become friends again, but wonders if they will become...more than friends.
1. News

**It's just a little tournament I came up with.**

**Discalimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

"You called Master Shifu?"Crane asked as he landed.

"Yes Crane I need you to bring Po and Tigress"Master Shifu told him.

"Po and Tigress?"Crane aske a bit confused."But they're in the middle of a battle and it's pretty good too!"

"Ugh, don't tell me they're against each other again?"Master Shifu said and Tigress have been having many battles for the past few weeks on who is the best.

"Actually, they are"Crane answered.

* * *

"He'ya!"Tigress yelled as she attcked Po.

"Ha!Missed!"Po yelled in victory"Ah!"He then screamed because Tigress attcted pretty quickly.

"Whoo!This is better then yesturday!"Mantis said.

"Ugh!They're hurting each other again!"Vipe told him.

"That's the point"Monkey told her.

"Yeah!But they're not suppose to fight EVERYDAY against each other!"

"PO!TIGRESS!"

"Master Shifu!"Po and Tigress said at the same time and right away stopped fighting.

"What are you guys doing?" Shifu asked even though he knew the answer.

"Uh, practicing."Po said with an inoncent smile.

"If you guys were practicing you would be practicing inside!"Shifu said angry."Now, you guys are going to start to work together or you'll never win!"

"What do you mean?"Tigress asked.

"You two have been selected for the kung fu tournament."

"What?!"Po and the five said at the same time.

"What is it?"Crane asked**(A/N: I know I made them have no idea of what a tournament)**

"Yeah!Like I've never heard of that?"Monkey said.

"It's something new they're trying and they want the Dragon Warrior and the leader of the five to attend the first one which means you two."Shifu pointed at Po and Tigress.

Po and Tigress exchanged weird glances."But, Shifu I can't work with her she's too...furious...I mean that's why they're called the 'Furious Five'!" Po protested.

"Remember, Po working together works better than working alone."Shifu told him.

"Right?"

"You guys are leaving tomorrow bright and early!"Shifu told them."And as for you guys will be watching them on t.v."**(A/N:Since I want Po and Tigress to be the only ones to be going but the rest still watch I added them a t.v. even though they have no idea what it is.)**

"T.V!"Everyone asked including Po and Tigress.

"Yeah! But you could only watch that one channel."Shifu explained."Now Po, Tigress go and get a good night adn you guys too"

They all headed up to the barracks and everyone was asking the same question'How is it that Po and Tigress got elected to go to the tournament arent you suppose to sign up?' Finally Po spoke up.

"Uh,guys aren't you suppose to sign up for a tournament?"Po asked them.

"Yeah"Tigress answered.

"Then how is that they had to select now?"Po asked.

"Guys, I have a feeling that you guys weren't selected More like being signed up by someone."Crane spoke up.

"Well, how can you tell?"Po asked as Crane pointed to a building were Shifu was signing Po and Tigress.

**Clifhanger!Soory but thats all I REVIEW.**


	2. The plan

**Heres chapter 2 (my dog died this Morning she was only a year old!)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

"Shifu wouldn't lie to us would he?"Po asked.

"I don't know"Viper responded."He's never lied to us before"

"Actually he has remember?"Mantis said.

"Hey yeah!We weren't getting along and he made us go with him on a trip to the secret museum."Crane remebered.

"And it really helped too."Monkey said.

"Even though Shifu lied to us we were still back together if it wasn't for that one lie we would have been done for by now."Tigress said.

"Yeah!"Po finally said.

The next morning...

"Good morning Master!"They all said.

"Good morning strudents,Po Tigress are you two packed?"Master Shifu said as he turned to both of his students.

"Yes Master!"Po and Tigress and Tigress left,but the rest were still wondering why only Shifu choose both of them to go and not them.

"Uh, Master not to be a bother or anything, but why did you choose only Po and Tigress to go?"Monkey asked.

"Oh uh you guys found out huh?"Shifu all nooded."Well, since you guys noticed Po and Tigress have not been getting along for quite a while now and i need to have them get along so I thought if I send them both alone on a mission then they might get along and become friends or maybe become MORE than friends."Shifu explained.

"You mean..."Viper nooded. They all exchanged wooried glances and hoped they would become MORE than friends.

**well thats all i have Please review I feel so bad for my dog she died this morning.**


	3. This is NOT a real chapter

**Hey people this isn't a real chapter but I'll try to update soon but right now I need your help!**

**I have this essay project due Monday and I need YOU to tell me things you see of: KINDNESS.**

**For example, coffee brought to sleepy person?Please send descriptions of it I really need your help!**

**Thanks! :-)**


	4. What are these feelingPanda Village?

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated on this story,but I felt lazy all month so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda(Yet!);)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

{With Po and Tigress}

They have been walking for hours now in complete silence and it was getting dark."It's getting dark we should set up camp"Tigress said. Po nodded in agrement. While Po cooked noodles for the both of them,Tigress couldn't help but think of what happened in the Jade Palace and her TRUE feelings towards Po.

"I can't belive Master Shifu lied to us _again._"Po said snapping Tigress out of her thoughts."Well I'm guessing that he has a good explanation when we get back"Tigress said as he handed her a bowl of noodles and they ate in complete silence.

"Well good night Po"Tigress said and headed to her tent.

"Good night Tigress"Po said. _Man I wish I could tell you my true feelings for you Tigress. _Po thought to himself."What are you thinking Po. Tigress is just a friend and nothing more"Po said to himself and hit himself with a pot."Ow". Tigress walked into the tent and had a really starnge feeling."What is this strange feeling in my chest?"She wondered. _Ever since Po got blasted by Shen's cannon I've had this same feeling. Could it be LOVE? What NO me,Tigress, I can't be in love with that panda can I?._

**The next morning...**

"Po wake up!"Tigress yelled. Po saw that Tigress was up earlier than usual.

"What's wrong Tigress? Is there bandits?"Po asked."You're not up thats whats wrong. Come on we have to keep going to the tournament."She answered.

"Oh right."Po said. A few hours later they finally reached their destination. And Po and Tigress couldn't believe what they were seeing. Master Shifu sent them to a tournament at a PANDA VILLAGE!

* * *

**Oh they found the Panda Village. Sorry it's so short. Please Review.**

**Next chapther:Po meets his real Dad**


	5. Old Friend and Panda Village

**Me:Hey guys back with another chapter sorry for the long wait.**

**Po:Great! Hurry I want to meet my dad!**

**Me:I'm hurring now get out! You have to be with Tigress remember?**

**Po:Oh right!**

**Tigress from outside:PO COME ON!**

**Po:Coming!*Po leaves***

**Me:*Sighs***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Po and Tigress looked down at the Village they couldn't belive theire eyes! There was like one million pandas all over, many were farming. Ohters were getting ready for the tournament. There wasn't just pandas there was pigs sheep and even TIGERS! Po and Tigress saw three leaders it was a panda and Tiger couple standing on stage. They were watching the contenstants train. Both Po and Tigress were distaracted by the leaders they looked awfly familiar.

"Why do I have a feeling I know that panda dude Tigress?Po asked her.

"I don't know"Tigress said."But that couple looks familiar to me"They both headed to the training stations they were assinged. They trained until they were called by the leaders. The way they called them it sounded like if they did something wrong.

"Is something wrong, sir?"Po asked.

"Yes there is"The male Tiger said.

* * *

{At the Valley of Peace}

"You think they made it safely?"Viper asked while they were eating noodles at Mr. Pings.

"I'm sure they did"Mantis said"Besides you know how fast they are. They prabobly arrieved they could make it in two days flat. Although I'm no sure where they went."

"Where did they go Master?"Crane asked and Shifu froze up. Shifu looked at his students and they looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Lets just say he went to a place were noone has heard of a VERY long time"Shifu answered.

"What do you mean?"Monkey asked.

"I mean I met up with an old friend of mine"Shifu said and began his story.

_Flashback_

_Shifu was walking in the bamboo forest when he saw a black figure._

_"Who goes there?"Shifu demanded getting in his battle stance._

_"Careful old friend"Said the figure. Shifu was confused but th voice sounded oddly familiar._

_"Who are you?!"Shifu asked and the black figure revealed himself"Bao?"Shifu wondered._

_"Hello Shifu"Bao said. Shifu couldn't belive it his old friend who left 5 years after his training with Oogway. He left because his father had died and it was his turn to run the village._

_"Bao I thought you died!"Shifu said._

_"Yes many belived Shen killed all the panda but many survived"Bao said._

_"How did you survive"Shifu aksed._

_"We hid in the forest when Shen thought he killed all of us."Bao said._

_"Well how are you and your wife?"Shifu finally asked._

_"I'm fine but unfortunattly my wife didn't survive the attack"Bao said._

_"I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked."Shifu said._

_"It's alright. Anyways I was going to the Valley to ask if you can lend me Po the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress for a tournament next week?"Bao asked._

_"Why yes I'm sure they would love to go"Shifu said."Espacially Po"He added._

_"Great!Here's a map of how to get there"Bao said._

_"Alright!I'll make sure to let them know"Shifu said._

_End of Flashback_

"Wait!Wait! You mean you sent them to panda village?Crane asked. Shifu nodded.

"Well this is a tournament the will never forget"Mantis said

* * *

"Whats wrong sir?"Tigress asked trying to be polite.

"Are you two from the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace?"The Female Tiger asked.

"Why Yes!"Po answered.

"Uh I'm sorry we haven't quite gotten your names"Tigress said.

"Oh yes sorry I'm Master Bao. But calle me Bao"The Panda said.

"I'm Dao"The Tiger said."And this is my Wife Dao-Ming"

"Hello"

"Hi"Po and Tigress said.

"So you two say your from the Jade Palace Correct?"Bao asked.

"Yes"Tigress said

"Were you two adopted?"Dao-Ming asked.

"May I asked Why are you guys asking us these questions?"Po asked.

"Because WE are your..."Bao said.

* * *

**Me:Cliffhanger! Sorry about that I don't have much time espacially since it's the school computer.**

**Po:AWW! Come on please go on!*Puppy eyes***

**Me:Ugh I hate it when he does that!**

**Tigress:I know me too. He knows we can't resist**

**Po:Pewwz**

**Me:Maybe on monday Ok?**

**Po:Awww**

**Me:Sorry anyways Please Review and Only Review if you have something nice to say. Mean Reviews just upset me for a whole week I can't do anything right. And I'm sorry my chaps are short really I am.**


	6. The Tournament Begins

**Me:Ok Here we go the next chapter for the Tournament hope you like it! **

**Po:Wait it's almost over?**

**Tigress:She didn't say that Po**

**Me:Well it might be**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"We're your..."Bao said but was interupted when the bell for the tournament rang."*sighs*We'll tell you later"Po and Tigress nodded and ran to the standing positions.

"Ok!"A large panda said"I'm Bing! And there's been some slight changes in the tournament"Everyone was silent."You will all be working solo"

{At the valley of peace}

"WHAT?!"Shifu and the whole Valley, who were watching it with the masters, wondered outloud.

"They can't do that"Viper said "Can they?"She added.

"I'm afraid so"Shifu said and they turned their attention back to the tv.

{At the Panda Village}

"WHAT?!"Po, Tigress and the other contstantes said.

"You'll all be working alone. So why don't we begin shall we"Bing Said. Po and Tigress didn't look like they wanted to battle one another anymore.

"Well we have fight again right?"Po said.

"Fraid so"Tigress answered. Po and Tigress fought many others and they both beat ALL of them. Night time fell by the time they both defeated their apponents in the semi-finals.

"Ok you two won sooo tomorrow you'll be in a intense course to see who makes it through... ALIVE!"Bing said.

"Ohoh"Po, Shifu and The Five said at the same time.

* * *

**Me:Cliffhanger! Sorry running out of time but I hoped you enjoyed it sorry if it was crappy. Next chapter will be a little longer... I hope.**

**Po:What?! I'm going to fight Tigress again?**

**Me:Don't worry about it your not going to fight her your going to battle through an intence course so there's no need to worry.**

**Tigress:What kind of intence course?**

**Me:Wow! You just said a line for the next chap. But you'll find out when Bing tells you. Oh and by the way Bing means soldier. ****Please Review. Probably in the next chapter Po and Tigress's parents will tell them what they were going to say earlier.**


End file.
